


I Will Be The Start

by ASlick12



Series: Better Man [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to Better Man - What will Sho do to get Jun back after realizing how much he's messed up? Will words be enough to bring his lover back before it is too late and he's lost him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sequel to Better Man so I suggest reading that before this. Enjoy:)

Fandom:嵐  
Title: I Will Be TheStart (Better Man Sequel)  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Sakumoto

I Will Be The Start

The apartment was empty; devoid of life despite him sitting in it. The television lost his attention hours ago as his fingers traced the beautiful script that flowed from Jun's hand. It was hard coming home and not hearing the younger man puttering about the kitchen making them lunch of dinner. It was even harder not seeing the little things that made their home what it was. Jun's cardigan was always hung over their bedroom door because he liked open and knew Sho would never close it if his cardigan was hanging there. Sho missed Jun's line up of cosmetic facial products lining his bathroom counters and the way his nose would scrunch up to fix his glasses when they would cuddle on the sofa while watching crappy dramas and eating even crappier takeout food. Sho never minded when Jun decided he did not feel like cooking because he would be spoiled if Jun cooked every night. Sho was spoiled though and he realized that now that the other man had left.

  
Despite what Masaki had said and despite what everyone probably thought he had always known Jun was at his side. Jun was his sun and his air. Their home without Jun seemed dark, cold, and uninhabitable. Jun was like the sun brightening everything in his path with a glow of life. His laughter and his grins would always brighten even Sho's most tormented days. When Jun confessed to him all those years ago he had felt his heart soar for the first time and it had never stopped until the day Jun left.  
Sho had given it a week so far and he could hardly stand to watch Masaki try and worm his way into Jun's heart. Sho loved Masaki like any other member of Arashi but Jun was something different. Jun was his in every way possible. Sure they have had their ups and their downs but somehow they always managed to right themselves in time. Sho was not sure he could live without Jun at his side. So, there in the darkness of his apartment Sho made a decision.

  
His fingers fumbled to turn on a light and he searched the drawers of the nearest desk for a pad of paper and a pen. Once he put the pen to paper the words just seemed to flow. Somehow he could find them easier if he thought of it like he was writing a song. It was easier that way and somehow he got a song out of it. Sho knew he was good at writing raps because they were easy and they did not take as much thought as a love song. This was his heart and soul poured onto a sheet of paper and he could practically hear the gentle keys of the piano tumbling through his mind haphazardly. It did not even need to be written down unlike every other song he's every tried to write. This was different; this was for Jun and only Jun.

 

~~嵐~~

 

It was dark when Jun entered the filming studio the next morning for their newest PV. He knew he would get scolded for the bags under his eyes and the slightly oiled tint to his nose and forehead but somehow he did not care. Hell he still had his glasses on and did not intend to take them off until they were getting ready to film. All things considered Jun was just not in the mood for anything today. He wanted to curl up on his bed and cuddle into an oversized sweatshirt from Sho's drawer. He felt like shit after having not being able to sleep in the cold and uncomfortable bed at his apartment. Jun had, at one time or another, loved his apartment because it was neat and orderly. Some would say it felt could but back then it felt like home to him. Now though, walking into that place was like entering the freezing cold after a warm bath. He hated it with everything in him and nothing could take away that cold feeling inside him. So he was wrapped in a heavy sweatshirt Sho had somehow never gotten from his apartment and a pair of tighter fitting joggers. His hair looked disheveled but for once that also did not bother the idol. The stylists would tame it somehow.

  
He pauses by the entrance to what was supposed to be an unused hallway at this time of day because a small stream of light flooded from one of the many practice rooms. Had it not been for the steady flow of piano notes filtering out into the hallway Jun would have thought that it was empty. The music stops abruptly near to the end before the keys are beginning again. The melody was slow at first but Jun thought it was perhaps one of the most beautiful and saddest things he had ever heard. It was simple and yet when the words began to flow from an all too familiar voice Jun understood the importance of such simple notes. The notes were delicate like what they represented but steady and beautiful.

  
Jun, dropping his bag, walks father down the hallway to look into the practice room where the darker haired man sat at a piano bench with half copied sheet music sprawled out in front of him and his eyes dancing across the keys following his fingers. His brows were not furrowed like they normally are when he's trying to write a song. Jun realizes with a start that the older man had tear stains on his cheeks and there were more budding in his eyes. He stops with a sigh and scribbles more onto the sheet paper. After a few moment he drops his head back and releases a tired but happy sigh.

  
After many years of practice Jun can still open the door and approach the older man without alerting him to his presence. Glancing over his shoulder Jun realizes that the lyrics were displayed in a different tenor than Sho's voice can carry. They're actually written for someone else to sing. His eyes widen when he realizes that the notes for the lyrics are written for his vocals. With a silent grin, Jun presses his hands into Sho's shoulders and kneeds at the tense muscles there. "Play it again...please..."

  
Without another word Sho's fingers drop absently to the keys before playing them again with practiced ease. The first two lines go by and Jun picks up the tempo. "How can I forget you, the memories come and go. You're all I've ever wanted. You're all I've ever known. Can I be happy living with your ghost?" Jun squeezes Sho's shoulder lightly trying to relax him. His eyes trace the words as he catches the rhythm again. "The pictures tell the story; I took them off the wall. It's hard enough to get through, I still can feel the fall. Do you even think of me at all?"

  
Sho join Jun in the chorus and for the first time ever their voices meld into a sweet melody. Jun decided that he loved the sound of Sho's voice swirling around the room with his own. Jun stops singing when the tenor changes. "I-" His voice is cut off but Sho's voice was taking over the lyrics with ease.

  
"I can start it over, and find somebody new. A beautiful distraction; just a hand to hold onto. But if you asked me, would that love be true?" Sho stares quietly at Jun and then grins up at him. "No, I want you~~~, only you~~~. I want you~~~, only you~~~. I wanna taste you again like a secret or a sin; breathing out, breathing in. There's no one else for me, but you..." Sho stops abruptly despite there being more lyrics and simply stares at Jun. He watches as a silent tear rolls down Jun's cheek. Even though the skin there was a bit oily and not nearly as perfect as it normally was; Jun was still the most dazzling thing Sho had ever seen in that moment. For a moment Sho wondered if Jun would leave, running as far from him as he possibly could but that thought was shattered the next moment when Jun crawls onto his lap and buries his face in Sho's neck.

  
For the first time in a while, Sho actually lets the younger man sit on him and hide into his warmth because for the longest time he thought that he would never be able to feel Jun pressed against him this way. After a few moments Sho guides Jun's face out of his neck and forces the teary-eyed man to look at him. Jun's eyes study his for a long breathless moment before Sho covers his lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulls away he does not release Jun's chin, instead forcing him to keep his attention focused on Sho. "Jun, I know that for the longest time I've had walls up around my heart but I realize that they were only standing because you were holding them there. When you left they tumbles down around me and from the rubble I finally understood how a blind man felt when he had once been able to see the sun. Losing you; I felt like I could not find air to breath or colors to see. I want you to understand that you were never running behind me because I was always trying to catch up to you and prove that somehow in some way, shape, or form that I deserve this love you've given me." Sho drops his eyes for a long moment and Jun contemplated mirroring Sho's earlier actions but he lifts his head with a fierce inferno of love blazing in his gaze. "I will spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to prove to you that I am worthy of your love and that I do in fact love you with the same intensity and need you with the same ferocity that you love and need me; if only you'll have me."

  
Somehow Sho's words imply something to Jun that he's not quite sure Sho wanted them too. Forever seemed like a very long time and forever meant an unyielding promise to one another that no matter what may come they will spend their days together and remain at one anothers sides. "Sho you don't-" Sho's presses a finger to Jun's lips hushing him instantly. His fingers fiddle with something that flashes silver and he holds it up in front of Jun to reveal a simple silver band with diamonds dotting the outside of both edges. In the front however there was a large sapphire gem.

  
"Now I know this will be difficult to explain and even harder to pull out with the rules we have as idols but Jun nothing, none of this," Sho's free hand sweeps across the room to emphasize what he was implying, "means anything to me if I cannot have you. News zero, Arashi, everything; I would give it all up without a second thought if they refused to allow me to hold you and have you any way I please." Jun smiles serenely down at Sho and presses their foreheads together as best he can from his position on Sho's lap. Sho toys at Jun's hands before sliding the ring onto his left hand with ease.

  
Instead of inspecting the ring like Sho expected him to do, Jun merely smiles down at Sho and pressed a lingering kiss to the side of his mouth. "Johnny-san will just have to get over it or he'll lose us both and I'm sure the very obvious eavesdroppers would cause quite a ruckus if we tried to leave because Johnny-san denied us." Sho smirks and turns his head to glance at the three sets of guiltless eyes. Satoshi merely smiles lazily at the pair who continue to stay nuzzled together before musing Jun's hair affectionately. Kazunari smirks guiltlessly now and claps Sho on the shoulder before leaning forward and whispering that he had finally done a good job. Masaki watches silently for a long moment before bowing toward Sho and grinning brightly.

  
"Will Sho-kun please take good care of Matsujun?" Sho nods when Masaki finally straightens and that seems to somehow appease the younger man slightly. Sho had expected more of a fight from Masaki considering how much anger had been evident in his tone. Sho understands that Masaki may always love Jun but if Jun is happy, he supposes, than Masaki is happy for Jun.

 

~~嵐~~

 

Jun was shaking. He knew he was shaking but he honestly could do nothing to stop it. What if Johnny-san refused to allow them to remain together and what if he kicked them out of Arashi? What if news zero found out and decided that they did not want Sho as a newscaster anymore? Yet, some how those worries did not matter at the same time because he was determined to be with Sho; to marry him and live happily with him. Their fan certainly would not care considering how much they adore their Bambi's pair.  
Sho was sitting beside him like a pillar of strength. Evry so often he would twist his wrist to squeeze Jun's shoulder from where his arm was strewn over the back of Jun's chair. Kazunari, Masaki, and Satoshi were present as well intent to deliver their own resignation for the company should the older man not comply with Sho and Jun's wishes. This was their biggest hurdle because their parents knew they were together before they even decided to be with one another. Still, Jun could not help but worry senselessly because he loved his life. He loved being a part of Arashi and how fiercely committed their fans were to them. He loved how it felt to be on stage and to hear the roar of thousands of screaming fans. He loved being able to stand beside his best friend and share this part of his life with them. He knows that someday their run will come to an end but he also knows that now just is not the time for it to end.

  
Jun feels like he is going to puke when the door to Johnny-san's office opens and the much older man waves them forward with a delighted grin. He offers small talk and drinks as the five men shuffle through the door and find their seats together. Johnny-san had always been an intimidating man, especially when you've done something wrong, but to know that they were purposefully going up against him scared the five men more than any of them would like to admit. Of course they would not bend at the older man's will on this case but the idea of having to go against him still brought about unease in the pits of their stomachs.

  
"It seems we are not meeting for pleasantries today are we?" Johnny-san was never a man to let something pass him by and today he was just as much on his mark as ever. He studies them for a long moment as the two men in the center of the situation try to figure out how to tell the old man just what they desired. "That's a lovely ring Jun-chan."  
Jun's face turns beet red as he glances down at the ring on his left ring finger. It was not unusual for the stylists to put rings on that finger but Jun purposefully never did because he had always hoped that one day a special ring would go there; Johnny appeared to know that as well. "Thank-you Johnny-san...Sho-chan gave it to me." Sho glances at Jun and offers him a small smile to try and give him a bit of confidence. Johnny simply stares at the five men trying to decipher what they want from him. Was it another tour date or another show? Was it lessening their packed schedules? Hell these boys came up with some ridiculous requests in their heyday but lately they had all seemed to mellow out and the only one he really spoke with a lot was Jun during tour seasons.

  
Finally one of the pair speaks and it is not the one that had thought would speak. "Johnny-san I intend to marry Jun at the end of the year with or without your permission. I love Jun and I am tired of not being able to show the world how much. If need be I am prepared to leave Johnny's and Arashi if it means being able to have Jun at my side for the rest of our lives." Sho stares at the stunned older man for a long moment and realizes belatedly that he was was standing and that Jun's hand was gently trying to tug him back into his seat. Sho sighs and settles into his seat. Johnny watches as Sho absently takes Jun's hand and squeezes it lightly. "Johnny-san...look I know it's a lot but I'm tired of hiding our relationship like it's something dirty. Jun does not deserve to be hidden away like he's not the most important thing in my life and I won't allow it to happen anymore."  
The room falls silent and Jun cannot help but smile toward Sho. He would have never been able to stand up like that to Johnny-san. The older man seemed amused somehow but of course they never knew quite what he was thinking. "Have you boys ever heard of something called a reality show?" Kazunari begins giggling like a madman and Johnny-san nods softly. "This will be the wedding of the century after all. Of course Johnny's Entertainment will support you two whole heartedly but I was thinking of trying a share house type of show lately and now I have an even better idea. We can make a reality show about your lives and start it coinciding with the planning and announcement of your impending marriage!"

  
Jun and Sho were not quite sure what they were in for with this reality show stuff but Jun had a feeling it would be imposing on their personal lives quite a bit. Still, he was overjoyed by the thought of being able to marry Sho and have a life with him where they did not have to hide everything. Everyone waits for Sho to give his answer and they all cheer when Sho cracks a grin and tugs Jun into a tight hug. "I love you Ma-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song Only You by Mathew Perryman Jones. It's a beautiful song though. I certainly do not own Arashi because I'm pretty sure it's illegal to own human beings :/.


End file.
